Emmanuelle Vaugier
Emmanuelle Vaugier (1976 - ) Film Deaths *''The Fear: Halloween Night (The Fear: Resurrection)'' (1999) [Jennifer]: Dismembered (off-screen) by John Paul Fedele in the cabin; her body parts are shown afterwards when the others discover them. (Thanks to Cody) *''Ripper: Letter from Hell'' (2001) [Andrea Carter]: Stabbed with a syringe by Bruce Payne in the morgue, then disemboweled (off-screen) by either Payne or Jürgen Prochnow (the real killer is left unanswered and intentionally ambiguous by the filmmakers). (Thanks to Germboygel and Alessio) *''Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell (Wishmaster 3: Devil Stone; Wishmaster 3: Sword of Justice)'' (Video, 2001) [Elinor Smith]: Dies when John Novak uses supernatural powers to make her heart explode. (Thanks to Alessio) *''Water's Edge'' (Video, 2003) [Rae Baines]: Shot to death (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to John) *''Saw II'' (2005) [Addison]: Bleeds to death (off-screen) after her hands are trapped by blades when she reaches into a box to get the antidote. (Thanks to Alessio and Steve) *''Unearthed'' (2007) [Sheriff Annie Flynn]: Killed during a battle with the creature; her body is shown again afterwards being loaded onto a truck. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Dolan's Cadillac'' (2009) [Elizabeth]: Killed in an explosion when she starts her car and detonates a bomb that had been planted by Greg Bryk. (Thanks to Sebastian) TV Deaths *''First Wave: Lungfish'' (1998) [Esther]: Suffocated in the open air (as she had been genetically altered to breathe underwater) as she helps Sebastian Spence to escape. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Return to Cabin by the Lake'' (2001 TV movie) [Vicki]: Poisoned by Judd Nelson. (Thanks to Alessio) *''Charmed: The Eyes Have It'' (2002) [Dr. Ava Nicole]: Killed by Channon Roe; shown in Alyssa Milano's vision of the future, which is later prevented. She is later presumably killed (off-screen) by Tobin Bell, in yet another vision of the future which is prevented. (Thanks to David31) *''Smallville: Phoenix'' (2003) [Dr. Helen Bryce]: Killed in a plane crash. (Thanks to Alessio) *''What Comes Around'' (Veiled Truth) (2006) [Carolyn]: Thrown to her death off an apartment stairway at the start of the telefilm. A title screen then reads "11 years earlier" and the rest of the film proceeds to show everything that occurred leading up to her opening death. *''Supernatural: Heart'' (2007) [Madison]: Shot in the chest with a silver bullet (at her own request) by Jared Padalecki. (Thanks to Cody) *''CSI NY: Pay Up'' (2009) [Detective Jessica Angell]: Shot in a shoot-out with a group of kidnappers; she dies on the operating table after Eddie Cahill takes her to the hospital. Flashbacks later reveal that she was shot by Glenn Herman during the shoot-out. (Thanks to Publius and Alex) *'''It's Christmas, Carol! ''(2012) '[Carol Huffman]: Dies (off-screen) some time in the future when Carrie Fisher's ghost shows Emmanuelle her funeral as a possible fate. (She survives the film in the reality.) Gallery JessicaDeath.png|In 'CSI NY: Pay Up' Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1976 Births Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by animal trap Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes in the line of duty